It's over, isn't it?
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Siempre había creído que John no se iría de su lado, que siempre estaría ahí, pero claro, las cosas no siempre siguen el ritmo que él desea, siendo que no pudo haber imaginado... que todo terminaría acabando.


**It's over isn't it?**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Siempre había creído que John no se iría de su lado, que siempre estaría ahí, pero claro, las cosas no siempre siguen el ritmo que él desea, siendo que no pudo haber imaginado... que todo terminaría acabando.

 **Disclairmer:** Sherlock no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo. La canción "It's over isn't it?" tampoco me pertenece, es de Steve Universe, yo sólo sufrí escuchándola y haciendo el fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

" _ **Se acabó, ¿no es así?"**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _957 palabras según Word._

Un suspiro pesado brotó de sus labios, mientras que su mirada, esa mirada que en algunas ocasiones podía ser tan fría, estaba posada en el sofá frente al cual él estaba sentado. Ese sofá, donde siempre que dirigía la vista -cuando en realidad si estaba prestando atención- podía observar al rubio, ese mundano hombrecito, que aunque nunca había parecido demasiado, para él había sido todo en realidad.

Siempre podía ver sentado en aquel sofá a John, la única persona que realmente lo toleraba, que había aguantado sus mañas y sus locuras... pero suponía que todo tenía un límite después de todo.

Se había acostumbrado durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, que John tendiera a buscar relaciones con mujeres para llenar siempre aquello que los humanos buscaban suplir, aquella necesidad de amor, que él la tenía hacía aquel médico, pero claro, nunca había pensado que después de estar dos años en las sombras el hombre de verdad iba a encontrar a una mujer que le fuera a importar.

 _Estaba bien, con las mujeres,  
que venían a su vida una y otra vez._

 _Estaba bien, al saber  
que en verdad no te iban a importar._

Nunca espero que a su regreso John lo recibiera de aquella manera, es decir... incluso Graig lo había recibido con un abrazo, pero no el médico. El rubio lo había recibido con más de un golpe, golpeando su rostro cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, siendo echados de cada restaurant al que habían ido a parar en aquella velada, la cual nunca podría olvidar, esa velada donde lo había visto con esa mujer, la cual parecía que no se iba a apartar de su lado, cosa que lo había desconcertado.

Al principio había estado bien con esa mujer, con Mary, tenía algo que hacía que le llamara demasiado la atención, la manera en que actuaba, la manera en que siempre hacía las cosas, en que parecía jugar con él de alguna forma, un juego que nunca comprendía del todo, pero en un juego donde ambos competían de alguna manera al fin y al cabo, competían por la atención de aquel médico. Un juego donde ambos comprenderían a quién escogería finalmente John.

Pero grande había sido su sorpresa, cuando el médico no volvió a Baker Street, cuando le dijo que se casaría con esa mujer, ese fue el golpe que nunca espero en su vida, que después de tantos años una mujer finalmente captara la atención del rubio por sobre él, nunca había pensado en perder esa atención...

 _Estaba bien, cuando llegaste  
y peleamos como si fuera un juego estúpido._

 _Sobre él, quien eligió  
después de todos estos años nunca pensé en perder._

Nunca había pensado el día en que John Watson abandonara Baker Street, nunca se cruzó por su mente que las aventuras que vivía cada día con él, aquella -cierta- estabilidad que estaba logrando con su vida y su mente se fueran a acabar, después de finalmente haber regresado, después de todo lo que se esforzó por salvarle la vida, por mantenerlo a salvo hasta que él destruyera hasta el más mínimo pilar de la organización de Jim Moriarty...

Había pensado que todo seguiría igual, pero se había equivocado, todo se había acabado, su vida de aventuras, las quejas que siempre omitía en su mente donde lo regañaban por las partes humanas que dejaba por ahí... incluso su misma salud había comenzado a verse afectada por la pérdida del rubio, pues nuevamente había caído a las drogas pesadas que había dejado de usar.

Se había acabado... y él había perdido, mientras que Mary había ganado, se habían casado, hace apenas un mes atrás, John amaba a esa mujer y se había ido de su lado... y él debía continuar con su vida, resolviendo casos, pero no podía, simplemente no podía...

 _Se acabó,  
¿no es así?  
¿no es así?  
¿no se ha acabado?_

 _Se acabó,  
¿no es así?  
¿no es así?  
¿no se ha acabado?_

 _Ganaste y te eligió,  
te amó y ahora se fue.  
se acabó, ¿no es así?  
¿Por qué no puedo continuar?_

Cada recuerdo con John, cada caso resuelto, cada gloria, cada nuevo misterio, donde el rubio, aunque lento, siempre lograba hacerlo ver las cosas que a él se le pasaban por algún motivo. Lo hacía ser más preciso, más audaz, cada vez su vida mejoraba más al lado del rubio.

Los casos no eran nada, después de haber ganado esa guerra contra Moriarty, después de haber limpiado su nombre finalmente, de haber mantenido la vida del médico a salvo, lo había perdido todo... y la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentía torpe, un inútil, que no lograba concentrar lo suficiente su mente, siendo que lo más obvio no lo podía ver. Lo más obvio como un error humano, aquellos sentimientos, aquellos que sentía por John, lo habían hecho creer que el rubio lo esperaría para siempre, pero no había sido así.

Lo había perdido a la vez que intentaba salvarlo, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada más que aquello, únicamente contemplar aquel asiento vacío.

 _Guerra y gloria, reinvención. Fusión, libertad, su atención.  
Día a día mi potencial: audaz, preciso, experimental._

 _¿Quién soy yo ahora que él no está?  
torpe e inútil que no sabe actuar._

 _¿Pero qué importa? si hecho ya está._

Todo había acabado, debía asumir aquello, sabía que debía seguir su vida, que debía seguir resolviendo casos, para mantener ocupada su mente, pero simplemente era demasiado difícil seguir, con aquel recuerdo siempre en su mente.

Buscando siempre aquellos ojos curiosos, cuando buscaba pistas, buscando aquellas opiniones, que aunque burdas, eran aceptadas de buena manera la mayoría del tiempo... Debía continuar... pero ya no podía hacerlo...

 _Se acabó,  
¿no es así?  
¿Por qué no puedo continuar?_


End file.
